Certain hybrid electric vehicles may be caused to move by operation of an internal combustion engine and/or an electric machine. Typically, lower wheel power demands may be satisfied by operation of the electric machine (electric mode). Higher wheel power demands may be satisfied by operation of the internal combustion engine and electric machine (gas/electric mode).